Someday Soon
by Asuka-2007
Summary: Full Summary inside. Prequell to Harry Potter. Sirius comes across a mysterious student at Hogwarts that changes his life and his friends lives forever.


Someday Soon

Disclaimer: All "Harry Potter" characters, spells, story, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not gaining any money from writing this story. It is for pure fandom.

Rating: Pg-13 for violence, language, and smoking.

Author: Asuka

Description: Pre-quell to Harry Potter. In the days during the Marauders time at Hogwarts, wizards and witches were disappearing. The disappearances had proven to not be of you-know-who's doing, but of another power. Then one night a mysterious aura strikes a field outside of London. As the Marauder's meet for the first time during their train ride to Hogwarts, they are unaware of the dangers soon to face them as their powers grow. Pairing is M/F, main pairing is Sirius/OC.

_He was running. Where he didn't know, all he __kne__w was that he was running through the darkness. The sound of his feet hitting the ground echoed in his ears. Suddenly, a light caused him to stop. A figure stood at the end of this light, a girl. She was facing away from him._

_'Who are you?' He __called__ however there was no sound coming out of his mouth. The girl held her forearm and screamed in pain. He ran to help her_"...Wake up..."_ That voice sounded familiar. _"...Wake up..."_ So familiar._

"Sirius Black wake up!" Professor Slughorn scolded, smacking him across the back of the head. Fifteen-year-old Sirius sat up suddenly, rubbing the back of his head. Beside him, his best friend James Potter shook his head, but was obviously holding back a grin. "Glad you decided to join the class Mr. Black but for falling asleep you get an hour of detention with me tonight. My potion cabinets could use some cleaning."

"That's the third time this week you've fallen asleep in a class, Padfoot." James said as they exited the dungeons."I haven't been sleeping well at night, Prongs," Sirius yawned, "so I catch up in class." They headed upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius didn't want to mention to his friend that he was losing sleep because of the strange dreams. Later that night, Sirius headed down to detention."You won't be alone tonight Mr. Black," he said "meet Ryuki Pegasus of Slytherin." Sirius groaned at the mention of Slytherin. He looked over as a girl entered the dungeons and his eyes widened. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green that she complimented with a light green eye shadow. Her skin tone was a soft pale colour that seemed to glow, making her long raven black hair stand out even more. She had a very slender body that, Sirius thought, filled out the school uniform quite beautifully. Also, from the quality of the uniform, she was from a VERY rich family of pureblood witches and wizards.

"Professor, is this some kind of joke? I have detention with a Gryffindor? I think I'd rather hang myself!" She stuck her nose up at Sirius."You'll both have to deal with it. Now, I want all the cupboards dusted and each potion organized alphabetically. I'll be back in an hour." He left them alone. Ryuki and Sirius got to work, staying as far away from each other as possible. They stayed that way until Sirius dropped a potion and it spilled all over the floor."Whoops..." He smirked a bit. "Mind cleanin' that up sweetie?" Ryuki shot him a look of hatred and disgust."Excuse me?!" She demanded."Oh, you're excused." Ryuki threw a vile at his head; luckily he was fast enough and dodged. "Well I'm not cleaning it up.""YOU made the mess! Ugh! You are everything Bella described you as!" Sirius raised an eyebrow."Do you mean Bellatrix-""You're cousin." She finished for him. Sirius recognized Ryuki's last name! Both their families were very close, along with the Malfoy's. "I met her over the summer while visiting your aunt and uncle. She described you as a blood-traitor, annoying, obnoxious, shall I go on?""I've heard it all; you're flattering me with these words." He said, shrugging off the information and started cleaning up the mess. Aside from the fact that she knew his family, Ryuki seemed strangely familiar to Sirius. He looked over at her and saw that she had a bandage around her forearm. "Hey, where'd you get that from?""That is none of your business." She replied. An hour passed by fairly quickly; Slughorn returned and sent the two back to their houses. Without any goodbyes or acknowledgment of each other, they parted.

"How was detention Padfoot?" Remus Lupin asked his friend as he entered the common room."Slughorn gave me a double dose of a punishment." He replied. Remus raised an eyebrow. "O?""Cleaning the cupboards and sharing the duty with a Slytherin.""Ouch, touch luck on that one." Remus couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Maybe you should stop sleeping in class.""And maybe you should stop reading so much." He snatched the book from Remus' grasp."Lets agree to disagree and you give me my book back?" Sirius smirked at his friend and handed him back the book. "Besides, OWLS are coming up.""They aren't for another three months Moony.""It's never a bad thing to be prepared.""You will never change." He took out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." It revealed Hogwarts on the once blank page. "Good, Filch is on the third floor.""And where are you going?""Since when are you my mother?" Was all he said before leaving. Remus shook his head and headed up to bed.

With the map safely in his robes, Sirius headed onto the grounds and down to the lake. He sat under his favourite tree and gazed up at the stars. The crescent moon peeked out from behind the clouds and illuminated his calmed facial expression. If only students could sleep outside without getting in trouble. He opened his eyes a bit and saw a red flash coming from across the lake. He stood up quickly, thinking it to be something from the Forbidden Forest. Whatever it was, it was on fire, stood on four legs and had a cat-like appearance. Sirius gulped, pulling out his wand, thinking. If he notified someone, he could get in trouble for being outside but if this thing attacked the school it would be his fault for not warning everyone. The flaming beast then bowed and vanished and then he noticed someone else standing across the lake. He made out that the figure was a person but that was it. The figure turned to face him. Shit, what should he do? Pretend that he saw nothing or run for his life? A green light flew at him and hit the tree. "Holy crap!" He bolted, realizing that the figure had just used the killing curse and nothing could make him stick around to give them another chance to fire. On his way back up to the castle he froze and looked up."Well, well, well. A student out of bed AND coming from outside? This is my lucky night. Off to the head master with you." Filch grabbed Sirius by the back of his robes and forced him towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

A/N: Well, that's it so far. This is my first Harry Potter fic so please; some constructive criticism would be appreciative but please, no hardcore bashing. It will get better, I promise!


End file.
